Meet Me In The Pouring Rain
by Olive Tree Hugger
Summary: Unofficial Makorra Week 2013. Extra chapter posted for your Makorra needs."What," he stalked closer to her and muttered so softly it made Korra's skin ripple, "You don't like being wet for me?"/makorra/
1. Sough

**So, this is the unofficial Makorra week for 2013. And I'm three days late. Who cares? Not me.**

* * *

Sough:

A loud cry permeated through the air.

Her back arched and her blue eyes snapped open as his hot hands moved down her waist.

"Shut up!" He whispered harshly, "You want to wake up the whole city?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. His hands continued to move downwards, agonizingly slowly. Her skin burned with the intensity of a hundred suns. Sweat dripped off of her in what seemed like gallons. She ground the back of her head into the sheets. _If he could just…_

Then, his hands were in that spot and she whimpered like Naga when she was hungry. Her brow continued to exert sweat as all of her muscles tensed. "Mako," she moaned.

She thrust her hands out to touch him, to beg him with her fingertips. His much larger, still gloved ones curled around hers and he shoved them back down towards her sides. "No touching," he warned.

Korra felt the air grow hotter, like it was going to suffocate her. Why was he taking so long!?

She fisted a bunch of her long brown hair and held back a cry. His touch was so hot, it ached and burned and made her twitch. She hated it, but it was soothing. Korra was conflicted.

Another moan escaped her lips. Yes, so very conflicted.

"Korra, I swear to Agni if you keep moving…" He growled from down below.

She whimpered, feeling tears tug at her eyes. "I can't…I'm sorry, Mako. It feels like I'm going to explode."

Then his pale face was in front of hers, those warm amber eyes and the sharp rise of his brows. A crooked smirk was plastered over his face. She looked up at him with anger and love and agony.

"You suck," she groaned.

He chuckled dryly and returned to his work. "I'm _saving_ you," he breathed.

Then, a sensation that made Korra's skin ripple and her back arch jolted through her body like a raging fire. Tears ran freely down her sweaty cheeks as she moaned, "Mako, Mako, Mako."

Finally, the fire bender raised his head and patted her forehead. "It's over," he soothingly muttered. Korra bit down on her lips and tightened her jaw as the pain slowly, very slowly melted away.

She quietly whimpered, "Thanks for the disinfectant."

Mako rubbed his palms together to calm the heat his skin naturally emanated. "Don't mention, Korra," he whispered, "Just don't go walking around with a gash in your leg next time."

"I was going to heal it when I got my strength back," she mumbled.

He shook his head and started wrapping the now cleaned wound with a cloth and reprimanded, "It was oozing pus and bleeding. Agni, you're a baby."

"Am not," she retorted. She buried her face into the pillow and sighed.

"Come on," he rejoined, laughing, "You were crying like you were having an orgasm!"

* * *

**It was NOT what you thought. LOL, made you look!**

.


	2. Corrupt

**I'm so late. I'm so late. I keep watching Mohammed Assaf videos instead of writing this. Stahp being so flawless, Mohammed. STAHP SINGING LES MISERABLES SONGS.**

* * *

Corrupt:

A Satomobile whizzed through the dark of the night, the lights blinking uncontrollably as it sped down the streets. Behind the wheel was a dark haired man, his red scarf snapping and twisting behind him. He gripped the steering wheel tighter with confusion and fury. _Stupid Tarrlok and his stupid hunches, _he thought. The pushy councilman's move to add the Avatar to his task force severely compromised Amon's plans. An individual with the strength that she possessed was a danger, and she had to be taken down.

He was told to take the Avatar to the furthest, most remote location on Amon's radar: a cabin surrounded by electric sensors on the outskirts of Republic City, at the top of a snowy mountain. Mako was given order's straight from Amon himself—an honor, really—to watch her very carefully, to not underestimate her, to crack down on her until she spilled every secret the council had.

Once they finally made it, she started to stir from her spot in the trunk of the Satomobile. She must have realized that she was ambushed, tied up and gagged because she began shimmying and grunting and shoving her weight against the inner sides of the vehicle. Mako opened the trunk and stared down at her pitifully, arrogantly.

"What's the matter, pretty Avatar," he cooed teasingly, "Can't seem to fight your way out of this one, can you?"

Her body was still weak from the previous electrocution it'd received, but she started to scream nonsense through her gag, trying desperately to break through the bounds, but they were made of titanium, and she was no metal bender.

Mako laughed darkly at her. "No one can save you, _Avatar Korra," _he muttered before hooking his arm under her knees and draping her over his shoulder. No matter how much she yelled and twitched and wretched, she could not free herself. It could only make Mako laugh harder.

He threw her into a cage, one barely big enough to enclose a human. She wouldn't be able to stand up or even sit up straight. There was no leg room, either. She'd remain on her back, legs bent in an uncomfortable manner, and neck twisted for as long as Amon wanted her in that position. All Mako had to do was watch her.

She crouched like an animal in that cage, probably fuming by the looks of her shining blue eyes. She glared endlessly at Mako, could only return the stare with a smirk. He could mock her if he wanted to, he could kick her around, do whatever he wanted to her. Amon wouldn't mind. _As long as she's unconscious,_ he'd said.

But he didn't. He just looked at her. Her face was round, but scratched up from their little scuffle. Her eyes were wide and bright, blue as the sky around midday, but they glistened and there were bags under them. Her brown mop of hair was in its usual fashion, but messily hung over her face. Her clothing wasn't new to Mako; Water Tribe people wore them in Republic City all the time. He just wondered how she didn't get hot with the fur lined boots and heavy parka tied around her hips. She was curvy, this girl. Her breasts swelled and her hips were wide enough, she probably had strong legs as well. She'd kicked him in the shoulder and almost dislocated it. It still hurt like a bitch, too.

The gag was still in her mouth, but she attempted to make words.

"Yoe wun gah waiwit deh," she blubbered.

The equalist scoffed, rejoining, "If you're swearing at me, don't waste your breath. Or better yet, go ahead, it'll make my job a hell of a lot easier."

The Avatar made the same noises again, before grunting in frustration and rubbing her cheek against her shoulder. Mako watched her slowly remove the gag that way. He could've done something, but now he felt interested in hearing what she had to say.

She took a deep breath before yammering, "You won't get away with this! Tenzin won't let this happen!"

Mako kicked the cage door and Korra flinched, practically cowering like a scared ferret. "You underestimate us, Avatar," he seethed, "Just because you can bend doesn't mean you're better or stronger than us."

Korra rolled her eyes, trying to sit up, but instead reclined against an elbow. She uttered, "I am stronger than you, and I'm the spirits' gift to mankind. What are you? A lonely, pathetic, low-life son of a bitch who thinks killing a few people is going to make his problems go away."

"Oh, there you benders go," Mako growled, pacing around the room whilst throwing up his hands in frustration, "acting like you're helping the world somehow. All you scum, you _scum_ have done is make this place a hell hole. Non-benders never get a fair vote, are paid less in the work-place, and even worse, they get attacked on the streets for no reason! All you benders are worthless, greedy, and horrible people."

Korra scoffed, "Look, dude. I don't know _what_ your daddy did to you when you were little, but you need a reality check."

Mako's eyes widened and he kicked at the cage furiously, till his own leg threatened to fall off. "You snarky little bitch! I'm going to enjoy watching Amon take away your bending."

Her eyes widened in horror. The equalist felt arrogant. "That's right, little girl. You're going to be just like everybody else. How does that feel?" He asked her with a big, toothy grin. He was testing her.

She spit in his direction. "Koh take you," she muttered.

The stream of saliva hit Mako square in the foot. He sneered, disgusted, and rubbed the spit onto the bars of the cage. "You aren't very hygienic, are you?" He mumbled.

Korra turned her head to the side and grumbled, "I just don't get you. A group of benders saved this world from being taken over by the Fire Nation…"

Mako heard all about that, yes. He crossed his arms and retorted, "And who started that war?"

The girl's eyes glistened and she looked at her feet. It took her a while to speak, breathing heavily like she was guilty, "…I did."

Now this interested the equalist. "Amazing," he said.

Korra raised an eyebrow, asking, "What is?"

Mako replied, "You haven't been in this cage for a full twelve hours and you've already gone bat _shit."_

The Avatar narrowed her eyes at him like she'd been lied to, "No," she answered, "I did. Fire Lord Sozin and I…were friends…"

The equalist couldn't believe what he was hearing. This all happened more than 170 years ago.

Korra continued, "I trusted him…when I should have defeated him. I threatened him, but it wasn't enough….he ended up…." A broken sob escaped her lips. Mako raised his eyebrows and felt his heart clench. She may have been the Avatar but she was still a woman, and he hated to hear women cry.

Her voice changed. It was the voice a small child's, scared and abused and sad. "He slaughtered my people," she cried.

Mako was just lost now. "Your people are still in the Southern Water Tribe, they're _fine_," he started to say.

"No!" Korra screamed, her eyes red with tears, "I made a huge, terrible mistake and now the world is in trouble! I was supposed to be the world's savior but look at me," she closed her eyes and her voice dropped to a barely audible whisper; "I'm a failure. I always have been."

The equalist sat in front of the cage and reminded her, "You made it to Pro-bending championship, you mastered three elements before you were seventeen, and you almost _knocked me out_. That's pretty impressive."

The Avatar glared at him, voice cracking as she shouted, "Look at all the mistakes I've made, though! The Hundred Year War, The Dai Lee, Koh stealing my fiancée's face," Mako raised an eyebrow at that one, "And now I'm leaving Republic City to fend for itself. Spirits, I suck."

The equalist stared hard at her, only realizing now that she'd been talking about her past lives. He didn't even know that her previous incarnate helped fuel the War, and that she'd also ended it. And another had created the Dai Lee, whilst the next had brought it down. Seeing her tears, the utter and broken humanity in front of him, Mako realized something unnerving.

She was just like him. Regardless of her bending and spiritual connections, she was a human and she had fears. Very real ones, in fact. And not only that, she wasn't just worried about the benders of Republic City. She was worried about all of it, non-benders included. How could that be?

He stood brashly, nearing the cage. He cleared his throat to get her attention, but she was busy crying pitifully, hunched over herself like a lost kitten.

He kicked the cage and she gasped, looking over her shoulder.

"If you were to leave this place, what would you do?" He asked.

She didn't miss a beat. "Save the city. I know how, I'll….I'll fix the corruption. I'll work on creating an equal atmosphere," she promised.

Mako looked at his belt, where he'd attached the keys to the cage. Korra saw where he was looking and gave him a stare of hope.

The equalist bit his lips as he put the key into the lock, wincing as he turned it. Then he immediately opened the door and braced himself for her to attack. But she just sat there, looking at him.

_"Well?" _

"I'm still tied up here," she reminded him.

"Oh," he mumbled, blushing. He crouched down and removed the binds from her body. Then he stepped back as she crawled out. Then she stood, and then Mako saw the purplish bruises on her arms and face. Had he done that to her?

The Avatar smiled at him, saying, "I don't know your name."

"Mako," he replied, breathing hard.

"Thank you, Mako," she whispered, bowing to him. Then she bolted through the door and was out of Mako's life forever.

The equalist pursed his lips, thinking about the course he'd taken in life. Blood, violence and hatred flooded into his mind and he shook his head. Perhaps it was time to take a new route.

He chuckled dryly to himself. An upstanding equalist, the muscle and backbone of this operation, was corrupted by the Avatar: at least, that's what Amon would tell the rest of his followers when they found out.

Mako ripped off his equalist uniform and crossed the floor of the cabin, running outside.

_"Wait up, Korra!"_


	3. Permit

**This is a really short drabble, I'm sorry. Blame Arab Idol recaps.**

* * *

Permit:

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"No."

"You don't know what I'm going to ask, though!"

"I know what you want, and I'm telling you, _no."_

"But you've got power over the entire city! Imagine the possibilities!"

"I don't care."

"You're no fun!"

"Because it's my duty to protect the city instead of mess it up?"

"Your _priorities_ are messed up."

"I think you've got it backwards."

"_You're_ backwards."

The Avatar sighed in frustration and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Mako crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"I'm not letting you use a police vehicle and a car horn to play a prank on the city, Korra."

"Who said I needed a permit anyway?" Korra retorted, walking through the door, "I'm the _Avatar."_

Mako watched in horror as she disappeared. "_Korra, Korra, Korra,_ NO!" He chased after her, shouting, "Lin's gonna _strangle_ me!"


	4. Sillage

Sillage:

Something broke inside the house, Fen could hear it. It sounded like an old, ceramic pot from the market. She shook her shaggy brown head, thinking, _Hong probably couldn't find the tea leaves._ She stirred in her chair, her legs having grown numb from sitting in the same position for nearly an hour. She stood up, placing the novel she'd been reading back onto the chair and walking inside.

Her legs and feet rippled with the familiar feeling of needles pricking her, and she winced with every step she took.

"Hong? You OK in there, sis?" She called.

A scream tore through the air and Fen, heart pounding, launched into a sprint towards the direction of the sound.

She found her sister in the kitchen, standing next to what used to be her mother's favorite pot—a gift from her aunt—and staring at a book. Her golden eyes and mouth were both wide open in what seemed like shock. She didn't seem to notice Fen.

"Uh….Hong?" She started to say.

The raven haired girl's eyes blinked twice and her head snapped up. She looked at her older sister and uttered, "Get Lan Su, now!"

Fen raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's about Mom and Dad. Come on," Hong dictated, shoving her sister's arm, "Go! He's in his room!"

"Alright, alright, _sheesh,"_ Fen replied, "You're even pushier than Mom!"

* * *

The twins Lan Su and Hong sat together on a couch, and Fen stood behind it, looking down at the book in Hong's hands.

"I can't believe you found Mom's old journal," Lan Su marveled, his blue eyes glimmering in interest.

Hong proudly declared, "It was in her favorite pot."

"Which you broke," Fen clarified. She was always the blunt one.

"We'll get her a new one," Hong replied, flipping through the pages of the book.

Lan Su put his hand on one page, filled with writing, saying "Read this one!"

Hong cleared her throat, making Fen roll her eyes, and started to read the messy print,

**"5, Fall, 170 ASC—**

**Do you ever wonder if it's worth it? If all the energy you put into caring for someone is never reciprocated, what's the point? I was always told to be patient, because I'm the Avatar and I have to be, but I have needs. I used to think he was one of them, but because of little miss richy-rich and her stupid mansion, I have to let him go. What else can I do?"**

"Whoa," Hong said with a chuckle, "Mom's ripping on Aunt Asami!"

Fen's mouth was agape. "But they're best friends!"

Lan Su shook his head, saying, "Something pushed them apart a long time ago, then. A boy."

"You think it's Dad?" Fen commented.

Hong shrugged and continued reading,

**"11, Fall 170 ASC—**

**Being kidnapped isn't fun. Remind me to never walk in on Councilman Tarrlok by myself. I didn't know he could blood bend. It wasn't pleasant. It felt like my muscles were locked and frozen up, and my breath was caught in my lungs. It's very painful. **

**On the Brightside, Mako was there to take me home. They all were. Naga carried me through the blizzard and into the city, and Mako carried me to Oogi. He touched my face and told me that I was safe and sound. I love him, I do. But he's technically in another relationship. Do I wait? Do I convince him to leave Asami? I'm not a home wrecker."**

The three teenagers were shocked.

"Dad and Aunt Asami were a _couple?" _Lan Su voiced.

"Mom was blood bent?" Fen asked.

Hong exaggeratedly rubbed her stomach and groaned, "I'm going to be sick."

Fen snorted and ripped the journal from her sister's hands, continuing on while her siblings remained awestruck.

**"13 Fall, 170 ASC—**

**It doesn't feel good to have my shoulder patted with pity. It doesn't make the pain go away when people tell me, 'You poor dear. It's a shame you've lost your bending.' I didn't lose it, it's not a puppy. It was taken away from me! But everyone is acting so sweet and pitiful. I hate everything. I'm travelling with my friends on a boat and Tenzin and his family are on Oogi. We're on our way to the South Pole to get Katara to do something, but it's useless. I already know nothing will come of it.**

**Have I cried yet? No…but I desperately want to. But Mako keeps touching me and telling me that everything is going to get better. I don't answer, because I know I'm only going to say something awful. I don't want to drive him away. I feel so broken…and so _useless."_**

Hong started to wipe away at her tears. Fen's brows went up, creating fine lines on her forehead. Lan Su vindicated, "How's that possible? Mom bends all the time!"

Fen replied, "She must have been wrong about Master Katara, then."

She flipped a few pages forward and read the first thing she saw,

**"21 Fall, 170 ASC—**

**I haven't written in a while, but things are so hectic lately. I'm in the South Pole with my parents and my friends, and Tenzin of course. Katara wasn't able to restore my bending, but someone else did. I finally met Aang. He told me that when we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change. Then he gave me back my bending and I went into the Avatar state for the first time. It was glorious, like I had the world in the palm of my hand. Everything faded into white and I had command of the universe. It was like an epiphany. When it ended, Mako was there. I told him I loved him and we really kissed, not like the time I made him kiss me in front of Bolin, but it was a kiss of true love. I've been walking on air—forgive the air bending pun—ever since. I feel amazing."**

Hong, always the theatrical one, started to clap happily, and shouted, "Yay for Mom and Dad!"

Lan Su smiled and wondered out loud, "I wonder what it's like to meet your past life?"

Fen shrugged dreamily, before closing the journal and tucking it under her arm. Hong shot up from the couch, "Hey! We're not done though!"

The older sibling handed her a broom and Lan Su and dust pan. "You're right, but right now we better clean up the mess or Mom's going to air whip our asses."

* * *

**You'll find a lot of references to the word Sillage, which means an impression made after something has been done/ kind of like a remnant. Makorra babies, for one, are like a sillage in a human form. The broken pot, the journal itself. Etc. Etc. **

**please review!**


	5. Routine

**I'm finally caught up with this. ugh, Zutara Week is going to murder me.**

* * *

Routine:

The sun woke up before she did. As the sun cracked through night sky, Korra's eyelids lifted dreamily and she lay there for a while. She didn't want to get up. It was still chilly at dawn, no, she wanted to lie in that warm bed and squeeze her toes in warm and fuzzy delight.

But like all good things, that had to end too. She remembered that she had a meeting with the council in the morning. Korra cursed under her breath and let the sheets slip off of her body. She heaved herself out of bed and made her way to the washroom to get ready for the day.

After she was dressed in her traditional Water tribe dress, she moved silently through the house. She noticed Fen's bedroom door was slightly open. She gently closed it to let her daughter sleep properly. Then she slipped into the kitchen and found her husband there, making tea.

"Good morning, love," he greeted. Korra noticed Mako was always chipper in the morning, something about fire benders rising with the sun.

The Avatar yawned sleepily in response, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She leaned her head against him and mumbled, "You make a nice pillow."

The fire bender chuckled, "Got a busy day ahead of you, huh?"

Korra groaned. "Yes," she replied as she pulled away from him, "Council meeting at seven—Tenzin wanted me to be there when they voted over the new Steam Bill, and then he wants me to be present when Ikki gets her air bending tattoos. And then Asami and I are going out for lunch, and then I have to make my rounds at the orphanages and hospitals."

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's a lot of work being the Avatar," Mako observed. He poured two cups for himself and his wife.

Korra rubbed a tired eye and nodded. She yawned again. Mako placed the cups on the table and pulled her down onto the cushion. "Have some tea, love. You'll perk up," he said.

She nodded and took a heavy whiff, smiling as the scent of ginseng filled her senses. She took a sip and smacked her lips.

"Your brewing skills have improved greatly, my pupil," teasingly referring to the time she forced Mako to use tea using her secret recipe.

Mako smirked and sipped his own tea. "How's Pema lately? I heard she took a bad fall," he asked.

Korra shook her head, replying, "She tripped on a bar of soap and got a scratch on her head. She's much better, though."

He was about to ask another question when the sound of tiny feet echoed through the air. Mako and Korra smiled when they saw the little pajama-clad girl holding a plush air nomad doll, rubbing one golden eye.

"Hi," she said quietly.

Mako held out his arms with a smile, but she hurried to her mother's lap, burying her face into her mother's blue shirt. Korra chuckled at her husband's crestfallen expression, saying, "She's not quite awake yet. She usually sticks to you like Pabu to Naga."

Then she looked down at her daughter's brown hair and said, "Fen, would you like some tea?"

The four year old jumped out her mother's lap and nodded. Mako wrapped an arm around her and tripped her into his lap. "Haha! I've got you now, little water bender!"

Fen squealed, "The dragon! The dragon's gonna eat me!"

Korra laughed as she bent a stream of tea at Mako, making him let go of the girl and growl in mock-pain, "I'm melting! I'm meeeelllltttinnnnggg." He slowly collapsed onto the ground and trembled a little.

Fen put her hands on her waist and said, "Daddy, it's just tea."

Korra and Mako laughed at their daughter's bluntness. Fen crawled into her father's arms and whispered something into his ear. Mako looked genuinely interested, whispering back something. This intrigued Korra. She would have asked, but she realized that it was time for her to leave.

She stood up, kissing Mako on his lips and Fen's cheek, saying, "I'll see you guys tonight, love you!"

Fen waved excitedly, "Bye, Mommy!"

Korra smiled as she walked away.

The Future Industries head patted a napkin across her lips and returned the smile Korra had given her.

"I'm sure that Tuan is just frustrated," she said.

"He's a little prince," Korra replied, "Everyone is trying to shove lessons and ideas down his throat. Of course he's frustrated. What does Iroh say?"

Asami sighed, "Iroh is angry with the council for pushing the fire bending lessons on him. He wants to teach Tuan himself, but they keep telling him that the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation shouldn't teach anyone anything."

Korra scoffed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms, "The Fire Prince taught me fire bending."

Her counterpart raised an eyebrow, making Korra laugh. "Sorry," she uttered, "Avatar moment."

Asami smiled and shook her head, understanding. Then she continued, "Fire Lady Ta Min has a say, of course, but she's withholding for now because she wants Tuan to exhibit greater signs. The most he's done so far is let the edge of a napkin smoke. It's not strong enough." A sigh, "I can't argue with my mother-in-law."

Korra replied, "I could take him off your hands, you know. I'm sure Iroh would trust me with your son."

The princess answered, "Thank you for the offer, Korra, but you've got so much on your plate, not to mention teaching Fen to water bend."

The Avatar blew it off, waving a hand in the air. "It's not as bad as you think," she said, "I have some time off of my routine."

Asami shook her head, "Then use it your advantage. Spend some time with your family. Take a day off, have a romantic dinner with Mako. I'm sure he misses you."

Korra shrugged, replying, "I'm trying. I just have a million things floating around in my brain, that's all."

"If you can't even have a good night's sleep," Asami warned, "Then how do you expect to continue protecting the world?"

The Avatar leaned forward and sucked in her cheeks, thinking.

* * *

She walked in the front door at ten at night. Mako would've just put Fen to bed and sat for his cup of tea. Korra was holding a box of special sweets from Kuang's behind her back. She tiptoed in as silently as she could, hoping to surprise her husband.

But what she saw when she turned the corner into the kitchen stunned her.

Flowers, purple lilies, littered the room. A Water Tribe flag was hung up on the wall between the two doors. A fur lined table cloth was draped on the counter. On the table were a set of blue candles, glowing like the light she emanated when she went into the Avatar state. Tea cups brimming with delicious scented liquid sat waiting for her to drink at the table.

Mako appeared there with a smile. "Hi, love," he said, kissing her cheek.

Korra looked absolutely stunned. "…Mako, what is this?" She started laughing, out of sheer surprise.

Her husband smiled from ear to ear, answering, "This is a break from your routine. A night in the Southern Water Tribe." He said this while spreading his arms out in the grand splendor of the kitchen, decorated with the relics that represented his wife's heritage.

Korra responded lamely, "I brought butter nut cookies."

Mako chuckled, "Even better."

He took the box from her and kissed her gently. Korra wrapped her arms around him and kissed him even though her eyes prickled with tears.

"I love you, Korra," he muttered through the contact.

The Avatar buried her face into his red scarf, reveling in his scent. "I love you, too."

Fen peeked through the doorway with a smile. Mako noticed her as he looked over Korra's shoulder. Fen gave him a thumbs up, to which Mako grinned and returned the gesture.

* * *

**So I feel like I should explain the names of the Makorra babies. The twins, Hong and Lan Su, are carbon copies of their parents. Lan Su is a male Korra and Hong is a female Mako. Lan Su is "blue" in Chinese, and Hong is "red". Fen is also a Chinese name, but it's also Arabic for "art", which I really liked. **

**And you saw some implied Irosami. Deal with it. **


	6. Leisure

Leisure:

It was an average day at the precinct for Mako. He sat behind his desk and filled out stacks and stacks of paperwork on the Triads he'd busted the day before. He had his head ducked down, his normally spiky up do now hanging over his face like a curtain of black. He kept pushing it back with his gloved fingers, wondering when he'd have enough down time to get it cut.

As he dipped his pen in an ink container, a familiar tall figure in metal uniform sauntered over to his desk. When he looked up, he mock-saluted with a smile. "Hey, Chief," he greeted respectfully.

Lin Beifong smirked down at her prized detective and put her hands on her hips. "When was the last time you took a vacation, Detective?" She asked.

The fire bender looked up at her in horror. Lin almost chuckled when she saw the glimmer of desperation in his gold irises. Almost. She shook her head and explained, "No, you're not fired, kid. Don't have a heart attack."

Mako shrugged, replying, "I don't know. Probably never," then he scratched back of his neck and added, "There was that time Korra was in labor and called me here, but I took her to the hospital and came back."

Lin clucked her tongue, shaking her head in pity. "I'm a Beifong. We never rest. But you, Sparkypants, need it. Your wife and kids probably miss you."

The detective winced at the hideous nickname she'd given him. He answered, "But Chief, the paperwork—"

"I'll do it myself," she retorted, already shoving him out of his seat. "Come on, get a move on or I'll bend all the iron out of your body."

Mako was out of the door before she'd finished her sentence.

The fire bender was making his way down the street, just passing the corner bookstore that pinned the halfway mark to his and Korra's home. As he ambled, thinking of buying a box of chocolates for the family because they were always rabid about it, he saw a flash of something.

It was in the corner of his eye, a flash of purple, a shirt perhaps. It rounded a corner and suddenly it shoved past him. Mako only stumbled back on his toes, before heaving himself off and launching into a chase after the assailant. He heard someone shout behind him, "My purse!"

That only made Mako pump his legs harder as he dashed behind the petty criminal. Finally, as he crossed a street, Mako jumped on top of the assailant and knocked him over. The person beneath him writhed and shouted, "Stop! Stop! I was paid to do it!"

Mako held back a burning fist, staring down at the man. He was thin and had a scraggly mustache. He was wearing a purple shirt and ripped black pants. The woman's purse was in his hands.

The cop glared down at him and asked angrily, "Who paid you?"

"Some lady," the man cowered, holding up the purse with trembling fingers.

Mako growled, ripping the purse away, "What did she look like? Where can I find her?"

The man shook his head, crying, "She didn't give me none of that! She just gave me this riddle to pass on to you: _The happy air benders find themselves lost in dreamland."_

The fire bender stared in confusion. "What?!"

"That's all she told me," he replied. "Please don't arrest me."

Mako exhaled a stream of fire in frustration. He climbed off of the thief and returned the purse back to the lady before walking back around the bookstore's corner. He knew an air bender who got dreamy eyed around novels.

The last clue left his mind reeling. As he sprinted to his house, he repeated the mantra in his head: _Cosmic flow bunches in young minds_. His heart racing faster than he was, breath caught in his lungs, he tried to remind himself that Korra could care for herself. This "lady" playing mind games on him wouldn't stand a chance.

But he was still terrified.

As Mako neared the front door, three small figures wearing red and white masks charged out from the front door and screamed wildly, waving tiny hands in the air. At first, the fire bender stopped dead in his tracks, unable to fathom what he saw. Then he blinked as the figures' screaming melted into childish laughter. The masks came off and Mako couldn't help but sigh in total relief.

First was Fen, a perfect mix of him and her mother, and a water bender to boot. Then came the twins, four years younger, Hong and Lan Su, each a striking resemblance of their parents. They all smiled wide at their father, giggling and covering their faces with chubby little fingers.

Mako, so utterly relieved, kneeled on one knee and held out his arms for them. The three of them attacked their father with glee, bombarding him with a million questions and kisses.

He stood up, Fen holding his right hand, Hong grasping his left, and Lan Su sitting on his shoulders. "Where's your mother?" He asked.

"Baking," Lan Su replied.

Mako scoffed. His wife could barely make a cup of tea, baking was out of her range. "Sounds like a disaster," he said.

Fen giggled. Hong responded with a knowing nod, "Totally."

The four of them walked into the house to meet a hooded figure standing in the hallway. Mako's blood froze and he tightened his jaw. His fists tingled with flames and he muttered through clenched teeth, "Kids, go outside."

He was shocked when the children adamantly refused. And then he was more shocked when two brown arms pulled the hood back. Korra stood there with a victorious smile and laughed. Mako could only stare at her. The children dispersed throughout the house and left the husband and wife alone.

"Hey," Korra said, grinning.

Mako narrowed his eyes, retorting, "You had me on that wild goose chase, didn't you?"

The Avatar giggled, "Cosmic flow bunches in young minds."

The fire bender grunted, rubbing a sore shoulder. "I hate you. I thought someone was going to kill you guys."

"Pfft. Like they'd stand a chance," Korra snorted, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

Mako felt warmth bloom in his heart, as though he'd just realized how much he loved her. He didn't even mind that they'd wasted half of his day off.

"Beifong was cool about letting you off right? I called her office this morning," his wife noted.

Mako raised an eyebrow as she walked over to him and clasped her fingers around his. "Yeah…why'd you—"

"We wanted to spend time with you, silly," she replied, "A day of leisure for us, that's all."

The fire bender laughed as he realized how great the lengths that Korra took to spend time with him. Despite his wife's confusion, he kissed her and mumbled, "I love you."


	7. Ardent

Ardent:

Asami Sato, of all people, never would've imagined being the wedding curator for the ceremony that would bind her ex-boyfriend and her best friend. She spent hours on the phone, making deals and yelling at people and ordering the perfect hors d'ouvres and flowers for the reception. Korra begged her not to make a big deal of it, but telling a Sato not to indulge was like telling a snake not to slither.

She rented the pavilion: a beautiful garden-style ballroom with blue, white, and gold curtains, scones that shone brightly at night, and a crystal and sapphire chandelier hanging right in the center of the enormous stone ceiling. Making sure to stay true to Korra's heritage, she had Water Tribe relics and ceremonial objects imported, as well.

Planning what the pavilion would look like was easy. The hard part about planning the wedding of the century was getting Korra in a dress. It's not that that Korra didn't like dresses, they just couldn't find something that was suitable. Mako commented that he'd love the color purple on her. Korra didn't like purple. Asami though adding a Water Tribe emblem to the hip of the dress would suffice. Korra wanted furs. Tahno recommended velvet. Korra only agreed because velvet was the closest thing to fur that Asami would allow.

Then came the guests. Korra and Mako knew a lot of people, but were only close with a few. She invited Korra's entire living family, Master Katara, the Fire Nation Royal Family, Tenzin and his family, the Order of the White Lotus, and Asami was even able to contact a distant aunt of Mako's.

The day of the wedding, all of Asami's work threatened to collapse into dust.

Dressed in her bridesmaid kimono, Asami was ready at the door of the ballroom. The guests had arrived, Mako stood impatiently beside her, dressed in his own fancy suit. Bolin stood beside him. All that was missing was Korra. The bride. The woman whom Asami threw the damned party for.

Where was she?

After Mako started to huff and smoke started to billow from his hears, and the guests started to look around and question where the Avatar was, the Sato daughter charged throughout the building ready to punch Korra for wasting everyone's time.

"Korra!" She called, walking through one of the hallways not too far from the ballroom.

"In here," a soft voice replied.

Asami raised an eyebrow as she neared the bathroom, the door partially ajar. She heard sniffling and shuffling. The heiress pushed through the door cautiously to find Korra, dressed in her silver, lavender, and dark blue gown, kneeling against the wall. Tears stained her cheeks, her makeup smeared and completely ruined.

Korra looked up at her and tried to smile, saying, "…Hey."

The heiress gasped at the sight of her, nearly exclaiming, "Spirits, Korra! What's wrong?"

The Avatar shrugged lamely, replying, "I'm scared."

Asami crouched beside her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Why?"

She sniffed, "I don't know if I want to get married anymore."

"What?!" Asami asked, horrified. All the money and time she spent, the hours of planning, and oh, yeah. Mako would be upset, too.

The Avatar wiped her face, leaving glittery and black marks on her hands. "I know, I know," she whimpered, "I'm stupid. What about Mako, right? And all the people…."

She started to cry, pulling her knees up to her face. Asami handed her a napkin from her pocket and whispered, "You're not stupid; you just have pre-wedding jitters. Lots of people get scared."

Korra replied, sniffling, "I love Mako, really, I do. And I've been dreaming of this day since…like…forever. It's just, all the expectations. I don't know if I'll make a good wife. What if he stops loving me?"

Narrowing her eyes, Asami poked the Avatar's shoulder and said harshly, "He's always loved you. Mako won't stop if you mess up once, OK?"

The blue-eyed girl blinked back her tears and asked, "You think so?"

Asami nodded, replying sadly, "Remember when you were kidnapped?"

"By Tarrlok," Korra said with a nod. Asami replied, "Mako went nuts. He was ardent about finding you. And you weren't even together then."

Korra smiled fondly, "He cares."

"Immensely," the raven-haired girl replied.

"OK," Korra said. She stood up, wiping her face with the napkin. "Let's go."

Asami smiled. Nothing could knock over the Avatar. "Atta girl," she encouraged, helping her up.

"Let's go get married!" Korra screeched, surprisingly happily. Her friend walked behind her and chuckled at the innuendo. Mako would have his hands full of her.


	8. Extra--Wet

**I guess people don't realize the meaning of "complete" or "week". Unofficial Makorra week for 2013 was 7 days long, how the hell am I going to randomly add another day without crapping all over the Gregorian calendar, the Jewish calendar, the Lunar/Islamic calendar?! We all have seven days a week. For God's sake, you guys. But, since a lot of you decided to show up and read it and follow it way after I wrote this story, I'll add one more chapter. An epilogue, if you will. You're welcome.**

**I encourage you guys to partake in Zutara Week 2013 starting July 14****th****. It's going to be steamy fun.**

* * *

Wet

The Fire Nation never had rain. It was almost always hot, dry, and unbearably sweat-inducing if you weren't a native. The air Korra sucked in would dry up her throat so badly that she would suckle all the water she could find, leading to a very unfortunate case of needing to urinate. And in all the wrong times, too.

Korra also hated the sweating. She never even understood the true meaning of sweat when she lived in the South Pole. That's how bone-chilling it was. The first time she ever felt the hot dampness forming on her brow, chest, and underarms was when she started partaking in pro-bending. That was two years ago. You would think that Korra would be used to taking the heat, but she was far from it.

Korra sat on the ledge of the palace, swinging her leg back and forth in sheer boredom. She stared down at the courtyard below, because her suite had a direct view of it, and watched servants and royals alike sharing the space. She was tempted to jump off, air bending her way slowly to a safe descent so she could hang out with _someone._ She wasn't even doing anything and her skin was sticky with sweat. It drove her insane to watch the royal family waltz about wearing heavy, thick robes in the summertime. Even Mako and Asami had gotten the hang of it.

The strangest thing was that Korra was also a fire bender, but the water bender inside of her couldn't stand such insolent weather. The moment Mako walked off of the boat at the pier, he visibly perked up, like he was home somehow. She supposed that made sense, him being the descendants of Fire Nation immigrants and all. But she was the Avatar! Why couldn't she get a break like him?

She lay against the ledge, trying to press her cheek against the stone, trying to feel some coolness. It was fruitless, however, because the stone was burning hot like the stars in the sky. Korra growled in frustration at her sore cheek and slid off of the ledge, propelling herself with her air bending.

Once her feet touched the ground, she was hit with a cold splash of water from behind. The sudden change in temperature, the bone-chilling cold, made her shriek. She spun around, ready to skin the jerk who had gotten her wet when she came face to face with Mako.

He was laughing, hard, with a discarded bucket laden against his feet.

Korra felt her face heat up and soon, steam arose from her body. "Mako!" She shouted.

The fire bender quit laughing a full two minutes later, wiping a tear from his eye. He smirked at her and said, "Hey, Korra."

"Don't you 'Hey, Korra' me, Mister! What the hell was that for?!"

Mako pouted, replying, "You looked hot. So…I cooled you off. What," he stalked closer to her and muttered so softly it made Korra's skin ripple, "You don't like being wet for me?"

The Avatar snorted, bending the water from her clothing into Mako's face and yelling, "Meet me in the pouring rain and you'll find out!"

The man shouted wordlessly when he was attacked by the sea of water and picked up the bucket, exclaiming, "I'm filling this with water and pouring it all over your scrolls, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

He scurried off like a frightened mouse and Korra couldn't help but laugh maniacally at the new sense of fun they were going to have. And it wouldn't involve water or buckets.


End file.
